


Class Trip

by Deanon



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), QDND
Genre: First Time, M/M, QDND - Freeform, dumb boys doing dumb things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you think there will be ghosts?” Tanum asked Havi, adjusting the straps of his pack again. “Do you think they’re going to haunt the campground? Maybe they’ll know we’re coming!” The thought sent shivers of equal parts excitement and fear down his spine.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Havi and Tanum camp out, chase ghosts, and make what might be a couple of big mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Trip

Built up to nearly legendary status in the mythos of Havi and Tanum's school was the School Camping Trip: a privilege reserved only for those in their last years of school. The lower grades looked on it like a great coming of age ceremony, and the number of rumors and legends that surrounded the night that the upper years spent in the woods certainly backed up its reputation. Rumors ranging from the woods being haunted to huge games of strip poker ending in less-than-school-appropriate activities had built the class trip up into the biggest event of their final year. The general lack of adult supervision out in the woods helped, too.

 

Needless to say, Tanum was bouncing off the walls.

 

“Do you think there will be ghosts?” he asked Havi, adjusting the straps of his pack again. “Do you think they’re going to haunt the campground? Maybe they’ll know we’re coming!” The thought sent shivers of equal parts excitement and fear down his spine.

 

“I don’t think they’d keep bringing us back to a campground known for hauntings,” Havi pointed out. He was walking to Tanum’s left, frowning slightly at all this talk about ghosts.

 

“I’m not sure that’s what the school administrators are worried about,” Arnam said from behind them. Tanum jumped a little – he’d honestly forgotten Arnam was there until that second. “The students are a bigger threat to themselves than any ghosts.”

 

Tanum wasn’t so sure, but Havi didn’t have anything else to say to Tanum’s babbled theories about ghosts and monsters in the woods for the rest of the walk to the camp site.

 

Once they arrived there, they were split into groups of four – divided by gender, much to some student’s disappointment (although Tanum was mostly just glad that he got to stay with Havi) – and sent off to set up camp before the official activities began.

 

When they reached the campsite, though, they found that it was only the three of them setting up camp.

 

“Wait, where’d the fourth guy go?” Tanum said, already setting his pack down on the ground after hauling it for over a mile. “I thought he was right behind us.”

 

“Tanek,” Havi provided, from some place behind Tanum. “Tanek was the fourth guy.” Tanum turned to find Havi looking around with concern at the space campsite – which was basically just a field, surrounded by trees, with a fire pit in the middle. “And, um, I… don’t know. Did you see where he got to?” The question was addressed at Arnam, who’d just set his own pack on the ground.

 

“No,” Arnam said instantly, “but that’s one less person to share a tent with.”

 

“Arnam!” Tanum exclaimed. “What if he got lost?”

 

“Between the front of camp and here? It was  a few hundred yards, Tanum,” Havi pointed out.

 

“What if the ghosts got him?”

 

“It’s broad daylight,” Arnam pointed out. “I’m going to set up before we have to go back.” He pulled out his large, apparently brand new tent out of his bag, and with that they all split up to the jobs of setting up the campsite. Tanum had just gone to pull out his (pretty shabby) sleeping bag when Arnam suddenly appeared next to him.

 

“Hey, Tanum,” Arnam said, with an attempt at casual conversation. “I was wondering if you, uh, want to share a tent?”

 

Tanum dropped his sleeping bag, and then quickly picked it back up and tried dusting the dirt off. “Well, uh,” he stumbled. Honestly, he’d been assuming that he and Havi would  be sharing a tent, and, presented with an alternative, he found he didn’t really want to change that. “…I thought you’d be excited to get a tent to yourself?”

 

“Well,” Arnam said quickly, and then paused. He leaned down and helped Tanum unpack more, which Tanum watched in confused silence. “I mean. I just thought, since your tent is so beat up, it would be nicer for you to stay in mine. It’s new, you know.”

 

Tanum took the supplies from Arnam’s arms, piling them precariously on top of his sleeping bag. He could feel his face burning, and his behind the pile of stuff. “I think we’ll be fine,” he said, and ran off to join Havi before Arnam could wave his wealth in his face any more. “You can enjoy your tent.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur of setting up and activities that were organized by the school, which were fun, but not the kind of excitement that all the previous classes had made it sound like. Mostly, by the end of the day, they were tired, their uniforms were dirty, and, by the time got back to their campsites, it was getting cold.

 

“Not a single ghost,” Tanum said, a little disappointed, while plopping himself down by the fire pit. He kicked his shoe in the dirt, looking around the clearing in the fading light. “Not that all those nature magic lessons weren’t fun, but isn’t there better stuff we could be doing in the woods? Hey, where’s my tie?”

 

Havi sat down next to Tanum and handed him his tie, which Tanum stared at and then tossed in the general direction of their tent. It would probably get lost, but Tanum had lost so many ties at this point that one more didn’t seem very important. School was nearly over, anyways, so it wasn't like he _really_ needed them anymore. Havi started the fire with a whispered spell, and Arnam sat himself down on the opposite side, watching them.

 

“I dunno,” Havi said finally, “I thought it was pretty interesting.”

 

“You would,” Arnam said. “This is your kind of thing, right?”

 

“Well,” Tanum said, warming to the topic of magic, “There was that one spell they showed us – “

 

Tanum and Havi (mostly Tanum) talked all through dinner, which was an unpleasant fiasco of all of them trying not to burn their food over the fire, and doing a pretty poor job. Arnam complained loudly and they ignored him, which meant that the whole thing was business as usual.

 

“Man,” Tanum sighed, after the food was finished and the dishes had been put aside to be dealt with later. “I was really hoping…”

 

“Hoping what?” Havi asked, exasperated. “It’s the woods, Tanum, not a magical adventure.”

 

“…Hey,” Tanum said, looking up suddenly. “That’s an idea. They already sent us off, right? They’re not going to check on us again.”

 

“...Tanum, no,” Havi said instantly, looking concerned. He could  _see_ the bad ideas forming in his best friend's mind.

 

“So nobody would know if we just went and explored a little bit, right?”

 

“ _No_ ,” Havi stressed. “We’ll get lost.”

 

“We won’t get lost,” Tanum said, rolling his eyes. “And even if we do, that’s part of the adventure, right? Besides, weren’t you the one who was saying that there’s nothing to worry about in these woods?”

 

“I didn’t say that _exactly_ ,” Havi said, but Tanum was already getting pulled to his feet.

 

They were halfway out of the campsite before Tanum suddenly remembered something and turned. “Do you want to come, Arnam?” he asked. His tone was more subdued, and Arnam scowled down at the book he was reading by firelight.

 

“I’m good,” he said shortly. Havi looked back at him, frowning, but Tanum shrugged, and pulled Havi off into the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what do you think is in these woods?” Tanum said excitedly, his voice at a stage whisper. “Ghosts, monsters? Orcs?”

 

“I don’t think there are orcs in these woods,” Havi said slowly. He didn’t sound sure, and his hand was still clutched around Tanum’s.

 

The woods definitely looked more sinister by night, orcs or no.  Moonlight filtered down to the ground through a thick layer of foliage, and the shaky light spell that Havi had cast only revealed the thick trunks of trees all around them. They couldn’t see more than a few feet in any direction. What they couldn’t see, though, was made up for in what they could hear. Bird calls, rustles of the wind, and unexplained shuffles seemed amplified in the suffocating darkness.

 

“Tanum,” Havi said in a low whisper, “I really don’t think we should be out here…”

 

“Don’t be dumb,” Tanum whispered back, huddling in close to Havi. “How are we ever going to have an adventure if we don’t get out here? Do you know any ways to summon ghosts?

 

“We are _not summoning any ghosts_ ,” Havi insisted, at the same time that a wolf howled from what sounded like not very far away.

 

Tanum jumped and hid a little behind Havi, who threw the hand holding the light out. It brightened, but the tree trunks were still in the way, and they couldn’t see anything.

 

Havi’s hand was shaking in Tanum’s. “I think we should head back,” he said.

 

“ _No way_ ,” Tanum said, with growing enthusiasm. He came out from behind Havi, although he was still pressed to his shoulder. The warmth of his friend, through their increasingly tattered uniforms, was comforting. “We’re definitely going to find a ghost or something just a little bit ahead!”

 

“That’s kind of what I’m afraid of,” Havi groaned, as Tanum pulled him forward again.

 

They’d only gone a few more meters when they passed into a clearing. Havi looked around for other campers, but this clearing seemed empty, just a chance of the forest. “I wonder,” he said, his academic curiosity getting the better of him, “if this is – “

 

Across the clearing, somebody screamed.

 

Havi tried to bolt away at the same time that Tanum tried to run forward, and their hands snapped apart. Tanum continued bolting across the clearing, hearing and ignoring Havi’s whisper-scream behind him, “ _Tanum_!”

 

“Is someone there?” Tanum called at the source of the scream. When he reached the other side of the clearing, it appeared deserted. He was shaking, but it was easier once Havi’s arrived at his side again, even if Havi was shaking just as badly. “Are you okay? Are you a ghost?”

 

“Don’t just _ask if it’s a ghost_ ,” Havi hissed. He placed himself back-to-back with Tanum, looking around frantically for the source of the noise.

 

“Why not? I mean, maybe it’ll answer,” Tanum whispered back.

 

Ghost or not, it didn’t answer back. The woods seemed more quiet after the commotion, but both boys jumped at every whisper of the breeze. “I think we should head back,” Havi said, and Tanum mumbled, “Yeah, okay,” and followed. His heartbeat was still pounding in his chest, and he clung to Havi’s arm the whole way back.

 

After a few arguments about directions (“I swear I saw that tree before – “ “It looks _exactly like every other tree_ , how would you know? – “) they managed to make it back, nearly in the middle of the night. Arnam was nowhere to be found, but the embers of the fire still glowed, giving them enough light to put out the magic light in Havi’s hand and enter their tent. Tanum's heart had yet to slow down completely, and he nearly suggested that they not go to bed quite yet - but then he looked at Havi's face, and, for once, shut up.

 

“I can’t believe Arnam didn’t wait up,” Tanum groused as they got ready for bed. There was hardly any room in the tent, so while he was trying to face away from Havi while changing, he was only half succeeding. “What if we’d gotten killed by ghosts while we were out there? Nobody would have known we were missing until morning!”

 

“Maybe he’d thought we were already killed by ghosts,” Havi pointed out. He was undressing too, and Tanum saw his shirt getting pulled over his head before he turned his head to fully face the wall of the tent, his face burning.

 

“Y-yeah,” Tanum mumbled, distracted now. “Uh. Maybe.”

 

He was quiet the rest of the time that they were climbing into their separate sleeping bags, trying hard not to look at Havi again. This whole evening had been really… nice, he guessed, but still.

 

“This wasn’t exactly everything the upper years said it would be,” Tanum said as he settled in to his thin sleeping bag. He couldn’t quite keep the disappointment from his voice, even though he felt a little whiny saying it.

 

“I think a lot of the more ridiculous rumors came from alcohol,” Havi pointed out, which made sense, but was way less fun.

 

“Maybe,” Tanum mumbled. “Or maybe we just scared all the ghost off!”

 

Havi laughed a little bit. He was in a separate sleeping bag, but he was nearby, and Tanum could just barely see the outline of his friend, curled up a foot away. They went quiet, but Tanum wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. He was still wound up, and besides, the temperature had dipped significantly in the night. It felt like his sleeping bag was providing no insulation at all, and he was starting to shiver slightly.

 

After another minute, to his embarrassment, his teeth started chattering. He clenched them together to make them stop, but Havi was already saying, “Um, Tanum, are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Tanum said, but opening his mouth to say that made his teeth start chattering again. “Just a little cold,” he added after a second.

 

There was a long moment of silence before Havi scooted a little bit closer. “Well,” he whispered, and Tanum was shivering a lot, wow, “I have a pretty big sleeping bag. We could just, you know, share.” He couldn’t see Havi’s face at all, even from this close. “It’d be warmer that way.”

 

Wind whispered by outside. Tanum’s heart pounded an unsteady rhythm against his rib cage. _Why am I so nervous? That’s a totally normal suggestion. And I’m really cold_. “Um,” he mumbled, uncharacteristically shy. “Well. Okay.”

 

They shuffled around, rearranging sleeping bags and scooting close enough together that they were both totally ensconced in the blankets. Cold air had rushed in with the movement, though, and Tanum, momentarily more cold than he was nervous, burrowed in towards Havi.

 

“C-cold,” he mumbled, his cold nose pressed into Havi’s neck.

 

Havi’s breath hitched.

 

Tanum stopped breathing with him, and thought about where all his limbs had ended up. Their knees were bumping together, his hand clutching Havi’s arm, his nose buried in his neck. They were close friends and always had been, but this was… weird.

 

 _What do I do?_ Tanum still wasn’t breathing, and he was going lightheaded. _Do I move away? Would that make it even weirder? Maybe Havi hasn’t even noticed that it's weird. Am I overreacting?_

 

Unable to avoid breathing any longer, Tanum took the shallowest breath possible and released it again his friend’s neck. A shiver went through Havi’s whole body.

 

Tanum’s face went beet red, so much that he was sure Havi could feel its warmth and guess how embarrassed he was. Havi had definitely noticed, then. Without being able to see his friend’s face, Tanum had no way of knowing what he thought about it, though. Besides, laying like this, feeling Havi shiver a little every time he breathed out, it was kind of… exciting?

 

Nervous-excitement twisted in Tanum’s stomach as he pressed his nose more firmly into Havi’s neck. It could still be innocuous, really. His nose was still cold, and he could just claim to be tickling Havi… if Havi asked, which it didn’t seem like he was going to. Instead, Havi’s breathing had gone up a little bit more, and Tanum felt a slow tingling start in his limbs. To his embarrassment, he felt himself start to go hard.

 

_Shit, shit. Tanum’s my best friend. Is this weird? Is it going to be weird? I still don’t know if anything’s even… happening._

 

For a long minute – so long that Tanum started to relax a little – nothing happened. And then Havi’s hand drifted up slowly, settling, almost-innocent, on Tanum’s waist.

 

It wasn’t that weird in itself, but Tanum was painfully aware now of just how intimate their position was becoming. With Havi’s hand there, it was a little bit less like just two friends huddling together for warmth, and a little more like… something else?

 

Tanum opened his mouth, trying to work up the courage to say – something, anything. A joke, or something? Well, no, maybe not that, but –

 

He didn’t realize he’d been breathing on Havi’s neck until Havi’s hand came up and wrapped in his hair to pull his head away, just slightly. He gasped – mostly at the feeling, which was much, much more pleasant than it should have been, and did nothing for the awkward situation in his pants – and tried to find his friend’s eyes in the dark. “Havi?” Tanum whispered.

 

The mystery of where Havi’s face was was solved a moment later, when Havi’s nose brushed his cheek, just slightly, but enough to send electricity racing down Tanum’s nerves. He almost jumped away. He’s not going to…?

 

“Wha,” Tanum whispered, almost just a breath, and Havi let out this tiny breath of laughter. They hovered there for a long second, so long that Tanum couldn't  _stand_ it anymore, and, in a rush of impulsive  _I have to know_ , he closed the last gap and pressed his lips to Havi's.

 

Havi let out a choked noise of surprise, but other than that, for a long second nothing happened. Tanum’s lips just rested there, and he could feel his heart beat like a hammer against his ribs as he thought, frantic, _oh god what did i just do did I just do this????_

 

And then Tanum started to pull away, and this was awkward and he'd thought about this before but now Havi's wasn't responding and maybe he'd messed everything up and he should just - 

 

Havi pressed forward, renewing the kiss, and reality shifted shifted from  _shit, shit_ to just  _oh_.

 

And this was - oh, this was even nicer than he'd expected.

 

Havi's kiss wasn’t graceful, but it did the job, and after a moment Tanum shifted and kissed back with enthusiasm. Havi sighed out this little moan and clutched his hand in Tanum’s hair again, which make Tanum’s hips jolt a little bit. “Tanum,” Havi sighed, and then kissed him. Actually kissed him, in a way that made Tanum respond before he’d even really meant to.

 

While their lips were sliding together, the hand in Tanum’s hair tightened and pulled him forward, and Tanum felt his whole body respond, from his lips to his toes. He bit at Havi’s lips, which made Havi gasp, “Ah,” and then do it back, which actually hurt, and Tanum mumbled “ow” before he could think about it, and Havi leaned back and whispered “Sorry.” Tanum was about to say something – say “no, it’s fine, I don’t care, just come back here” – when Havi’s lips moved over to his jaw and then down to his neck.

 

And, uh, oh, well, okay then.

 

Havi moved down and pressed a kiss to the side of Tanum’s neck, and wow, wow, if what Tanum had been doing earlier felt anything like that, no wonder this had happened. His hips twitched forward again, and when he reached out impulsively and grabbed at Havi’s waist he realized that he was a lot closer than he had been a minute ago. Distracted, Tanum shifted his hips forward just a little bit more, just enough so that they brushed.

 

He felt himself gasp at the same time that Havi groaned, his head pressing into Tanum’s throat. His whole body felt hot, like he craved something that he couldn’t get quite figure out.

 

“Do that again,” Havi whispered in Tanum’s ear (and wow, that was another thing that made him shiver), and Tanum had just long enough to think _this is going to make being friends really weird_ before he did it.

 

His mind was an incoherent mess after that. He tangled one hand in Havi’s hair and used the other one to pull his waist forward more, pressing them together to rock slowly. Havi kept pressing little kisses to his neck, along with tiny nips that made Tanum gasp out loud. They were both only half-dressed for bed, and the places where he could feel Havi’s skin pressed to his – his stomach, his legs, his arms – felt overwhelming. Desperate for more, Tanum pressed forward, kissing Havi more enthusiastically as their limbs tangled together.

 

Havi let out another little groan against his neck, and Tanum could feel his eyelashes flutter. Encouraged, his excitement finally beginning to overcome his nervousness, he rocked forward again. And again. They were working into a rhythm, Havi’s breath beginning to come in steady gasps against Tanum’s neck. Havi’s hands were everywhere, twisting in Tanum’s hair, pushing up Tanum’s shirt, scraping his nails down Tanum’s back.

 

It wasn’t enough, though. Tanum was too excited, his enthusiasm rushing ahead as usual, and the hand that had been stroking Havi’s waist moved down and played with the band of Havi’s pants.

 

“Yeah,” Havi gasped into his neck, which was all the encouragement Tanum needed to slip his hand down into Havi’s pants.

 

Touching his friend’s dick was… a little weird. It was at a weird enough angle that it wasn’t at all like touching himself, and Havi was a little thinner, a little shorter, his skin burning hotter. He’d done… some things before, but never anything this far, and he almost froze.

 

And then Havi’s groaned, sinking his teeth into Tanum’s neck around a whispered, “Tanum,” and oh, my gosh, _worth it_.

 

He started to stroke, and Havi’s hands were suddenly very busy, pushing aside Tanum’s own pants and bumping Tanum’s hands in the process. Tanum was gasping, and everything felt foggy and hot, and then Havi got his hand around his dick and everything went a little white for a second.

 

His hips had jolted so hard that their hands bumped together, crushing both their knuckles, and Havi said “Ow,” but then his hand started moving again so it was probably okay.  And then he got an idea, and he grabbed Havi’s wrist before this could end too quickly.

 

“Wait,” Tanum gasped around a smile, “wait wait,” and he rearranged their hands and hips  and pushed down their pants so that their dicks pressed together and _oh_ –

 

“Oh,” Havi echoed, and then his hips started moving again before they could get into an entirely non-awkward position and Tanum’s leg kind of hurt, but Havi was mumbling, “Tanum, _Tanum_ ,” over and over again into his ear.

 

“Um,” Tanum said, feeling not at all in control of this situation anymore. Havi’s hand covered his, and then squeezed, and Tanum forgot how to move. “Um, _ah_ – “

 

Everything went white and fuzzy, and Havi was saying in his ear, now, loud enough that Tanum had a split-second thought of Arnam?, “More, _more, Tanum_ , god, ah, _ahh_ – “

 

Havi’s voice was so hot and Havi losing control was so hot and Tanum didn’t stand a chance. Fire coursed through him, reminding himself of the first time he did magic, and he pulsed against Havi.

 

Havi came a second later with a cry that bordered on a sob, his whole body jerking against Tanum’s. He went limp after that, still entangled with Tanum.

 

Tanum had a few seconds to feel nervous, awkward, excited, confused. He hadn’t really… meant for it to end like that, really. They were friends, and maybe they could be more than that, but maybe he shouldn’t have…

 

But then, Havi had…

 

Tanum fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up alone the next morning.

 

His first thought was that he’d had a very embarrassing dream the night before, and he could only hope that Havi hadn’t noticed anything. But then he realized that he really was in Havi’s sleeping bag, and he was kind of sticky and his limbs were stiff in a weird way, and that it probably, maybe, almost definitely wasn’t a dream.

 

So where was Havi?

 

As Tanum started to get up, he realized that there was dim light outside, enough for it to be dawn, although not much after. He heard voices from outside, probably Arnam and Havi’s, and could smell a fire going already.

 

It was stupid, but he felt… abandoned, somehow. He hadn’t really expected Havi to stay after he woke up, had he? Of course Havi was going to leave. But still, after last night, it would have been… nice to talk about it. Or something. They couldn’t bring anything like this up in front of Arnam.

 

After wiping off with a cloth that he suspected he was going to burn later, Tanum got dressed and stumbled out of the tent, blinking in the dawn light. Sure enough, Havi and Arnam were sitting there, cooking breakfast over a small, crackling fire. It would have been a welcome sight if it wasn’t for… last night, and for the fact that Havi didn’t look up at him at all.

 

“Oh, hey,” Arnam said, and he did look up from the fire. “We were just making breakfast. Did you want an egg?” He didn’t seem to be quite meeting Tanum’s eyes, and Tanum’s stomach went through this awful jolt of _he knows_.

 

“Um,” Tanum said, his voice hoarse. He coughed. “Sure.”

 

Breakfast was incredibly awkward, and packing up wasn’t any better, because Havi didn’t speak a word to Tanum that entire time. It didn’t seem malicious or anything – Havi was quiet in the mornings, and he wasn’t ignoring Tanum, exactly, still passing him the toast before Tanum had to ask and deftly handling his share of taking down the tent. Still, the silence was heavy, especially because Arnam tried unsuccessfully to fill it.

 

It made it all the more startling when Havi finally did talk, appearing behind Tanum with a scarf that Tanum didn’t remember bringing. “You should, uh,” Havi said faintly. “Probably wear a scarf.” There was a long moment of silence where Tanum just stared at the scarf, slightly baffled. He opened his mouth, mostly to say something along the lines of _fuck the scarf_ or _what happened last night?_ or _hey, so, if what happened last night happened again sometime, I’d be kind of okay with that._

 

Havi said, quickly, “It’s cold out, you know, so you should,” and then shoved the scarf into Tanum’s hand and not-quite-ran away.

 

Tanum slowly wrapped the scarf around his neck (even though it wasn’t very cold out anymore), and watched his best friend quickly pack up the rest of the camp without meeting anyone’s eyes.

 

A slow, heavy feeling settled in his stomach, choking him.

 

Maybe they had made a mistake.

 

 


End file.
